Spring Cleaning
by Lexvan
Summary: While cleaning out the basement of the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin gets some unexpected help from a friend. And in the end, gets something more.


_**Spring Cleaning**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

It's a lovely spring day in the city of Heatherfield. Some people are at work, while others are out having fun. And then there are others that are spring cleaning. Which brings us to little Hay Lin who is cleaning out the basement of the Silver Dragon while her parents and grandmother Yan Lin are upstairs running the restaurant.

"I hate spring cleaning!", Hay Lin said as she tossed a bag of trash into the dumpster. "I'm stuck here cleaning out the basement, while the girls are out in the city having fun with there... boyfriends."

Hay Lin then let out a sad sigh. It's been four months since Eric met another girl where he moved to and broke up with Hay Lin. He tried to make their long distance relationship work, but like most, it didn't work out.

"Hey Hay Lin."

Hay Lin looked to see Angelo walking down the alley.

"Hey Angelo.", Hay Lin said in a bored voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you yelling a few seconds ago, as I was passing by the alley.", Angelo answered. "You okay?"

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "My parent have me cleaning out the basement."

"Spring cleaning?", Angelo questioned.

"Uh-huh.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"Want some help?", Angelo asked.

"You'd do that?", Hay Lin asked.

"Sure.", Angelo said. "That way you can go and have some fun."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", Hay Lin said as she hugged him.

"No problem, Hay Lin.", Angelo said returning the hug. "Now let's get this job done."

Once in the basement, Angelo saw how much needed to be done.

"Wow!", Angelo said as he saw all the different size boxes before him. "That's a lot of boxes!"

"See what I have to deal with?", Hay Lin said with a sigh.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he took his jacket off. "I'm glad I'm wearing jeans and a tank-top. Cause I see myself getting a bit dirty."

With Angelo's help, organizing the boxes was going faster and more easy for Hay Lin. Especially seeing as he was carrying the heavy boxes. Within an hour and a half, they had the boxes organized by things for the restaurant on one side, and family items on the other side.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.", Angelo said as he brushed his hands together.

Angelo then saw Hay Lin standing on two upside-down crates trying to reach some book that was on top of a tall self. As she was trying to reach the book, Angelo couldn't help but stare at her a bit from behind. I mean come on people. He's a guy. It's gonna happen. And Hay Lin being in a pair of tight jean shorts and a green tank-top wasn't helping. But Angelo snapped out of it once he saw Hay Lin wobble a bit as she was on her tip-toes.

"Maybe you should come down from there, Hay Lin.", Angelo said getting worried. "I can get that book for you."

"No, no. I almost got it.", Hay Lin said as she grabbed the book. "Got it!"

Once she grabbed it, the crates began to tip over, causing Hay Lin to fall as well.

"Whoa!", Hay Lin yelled as she fell to the floor, only to be caught by Angelo.

"I gotcha!", Angelo said as he held her in his arms.

"Nice catch.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"You should of let me got that book for you.", Angelo said as he still held Hay Lin.

"Sorry.", Hay Lin said shyly.

They both then looked into each others eyes for a few seconds.

'She has some pretty eyes.', Angelo thought to himself.

'Wow! I very noticed how nice his eyes looked.', Hay Lin thought to herself before snapping out of it.

"Um... Angelo?"

"Yeah, Hay Lin?"

"You can put me down now.", she said with a slight blush.

"Oh! Sorry about that.", Angelo said as he set Hay Lin on her feet as he face heated up a bit. "So, what kind of book do you have there anyway?"

"A photo album I started a few last month.", Hay Lin said as they sat on the bed that was down there. "I started it two months ago, to get over... Eric."

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he saw Hay Lin's eyes water up a bit.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said as she wiped her eyes. "No use crying over the past all the time."

Hay Lin then began to go through the album.

"I remember this one.", Angelo said as he saw a picture of Irma being soaked. " It was when we had that water balloon fight six months ago."

"Boy was Irma mad when you and Cornelia got her.", Hay Lin grinned.

"It was so worth it.", Angelo laughed as Hay Lin turned the page.

"Oh! This was taken when me and the girls got third place in that dance contest last year!", Hay Lin said with a smile on her face.

"You five did kick it pretty well.", Angelo said as he looked at the picture of the girls posing with the trophy.

For the next hour, the two of them were looking through the photo album laughing at some of the funny memories they reminded them of. But then they came upon one picture that Angelo though he'd never see again.

"Oh no you didn't Hay Lin!", Angelo said as he saw a picture of him with purple hair, that Irma and Cornelia dyed when fell asleep in the park, during a picnic the guys and girls had four months ago.

"It's not that bad.", Hay Lin said with a giggle. "I thought it was kind of cute."

"Well I didn't.", Angelo said trying to hide his grin. "Gimme!"

Angelo then grabbed the album from Hay Lin and and jumped up from the bed before she could take it back.

"Give it back!", she said as she began to chase him around the basement.

"You have to catch me first!", Angelo laughed as he dodged Hay Lin's attempt to grab him.

"Ow!", Hay Lin cried as she hit the floor.

"You okay Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he helped Hay Lin up.

"Gotcha!", Hay Lin said as she tackled Angelo down.

"Hay Lin!", Angelo said as Hay Lin lifted her head up looking at him.

"Fooled you!", Hay Lin teased with her bright and happy smile as she laid on top of Angelo.

"You're lucky you're cute.", Angelo said with a grin.

'He thinks I'm cute?', Hay Lin thought.

'What the heck did I just say?', Angelo thought to himself.

The two just stared at each other for the longest time.

'Oh! What should I do?', Hay Lin thought to herself as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

'Do something man!', Angelo thought to himself. 'Anything!'

Taking a chance, Angelo gave Hay Lin a quick kiss on the lips surprising Hay Lin as she just stared at Angelo with widened eyes. Then with out thinking, Hay Lin gave Angelo a quick kiss surprising herself. Then they both closed their eyes as they kiss each other. Soon the need for air came for them both as they ended their kiss. As they stared at each other, they both began to grin a little, which soon turned into laughter.

"Never thought doing some spring cleaning would lead to this, huh?", Angelo questioned as he stroked Hay Lin's hair.

"No, but I'm not complaining.", Hay Lin replied with a grin. "I may want to do this again next year."

"Oh really?", Angelo asked as they both got up into a sitting position.

"Maybe.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

They were about to kiss when they the sound of somebody clearing their throat got their attention. They both turned to see the girls looking at them with cheesy grins on their faces.

"Were we interupting you two?", Cornelia asked as the others laughed.

"How much did you guys see?", Hay Lin asked as she and Angelo stood up.

"We came in while you two were making out.", Will grinned.

"I didn't know you had it in you Hay-Hay!", Irma said as she wrapped an arm around Hay Lin's shoulder.

"What are you four doing here anyway?", Angelo asked.

"We just came to hang with Hay Lin.", Taranee replied. "But it looks like you two had other plans."

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Hay Lin said. "I'm glad you four enjoyed the show."

Just then, Yan Lin came walking down the stairs.

"I see you got the basement clean early, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she looked around the basement.

"Well, I had some help from Angelo, when he ran into he out in the alley.", Hay Lin said as she stood next to Angelo.

"Well, to thank you, Angelo, how about a meal on the house as a thank you.", Yan Lin said as she headed up the stairs.

"If you ask me, he already got a thank you from Hay Lin.", Irma said getting a laugh out of Will, Taranee, and Cornelia.

"Oh brother.", Hay Lin said as she and Angelo headed upstairs.

"Let then have their fun.", Angelo said as he grabbed her hand. "It doesn't bother me none."

Angelo then kissed Hay Lin, which she returned full heartily.

"You two can make out later!", Irma joked. "I'm hungry!"

"You know what?", Angelo said. "I think it's time I gave Irma the same dye job she and Cornelia did on my hair."

"I couldn't agree more.", Hay Lin said with a grin before they went upstairs holding hands thinking one thing.

'Spring cleaning ain't so bad.'

**A/N: Well, that's my _Hay Lin/Angelo _one-shot. I hope you all that read it liked it. And keep an I out for more of my one-shots that I'll be putting up!**


End file.
